CODY AND JAKE FIGHT OVER FAST FOODS AND RUIN HATSUNE MIKU CONCERT
Mike: Cody, we gave you an entire day to do what you needed to do. Tonight, we will go to Baltimore to see the Hatsune Miku concert. Cody: But she’s not real! Jake: She is to me! Heather: That’s cause you have a crush on her! Jake: No I don’t! Alex: This is my first time going to a concert. Emma: Same! Ryan: And I don’t need Cody to ruin it for me. Cody: I’m not! Mike: Then why are you giving problems? Cody: Because I’m hungry. Mine: Hungry? Cody: Yes. Can we go to McDonald’s or something? Jake: Actually I’m hungry too. I want to eat at Golden Corral. Heather: No way in hell we’re eating at Golden Corral! Mike: And if we eat there, then we’re going to miss the show! Cody: So then McDonald’s it is! Jake: But I’m a football player! I can’t be eating unhealthy food! Mike: Jake has a point. You should look up to Jake sometimes. Cody: I shouldn’t look up to Jake when he’s terrorizing me! Jake: I don’t terrorize you! Alex hits Cody with paper Cody: Really? Cody throws a ball at Alex Mike: Hey! Jake slaps Cody Heather: JAKE!!! Mike: I’M DRIVING!!! Cody: STUPID JERK!!! Jake: We need to eat at Golden Corral! I want to eat frog meat! Mike: FROG MEAT?!?! Emma: Ew! Ryan: That’s nasty! Cody: Do they serve frog meat at McDonald’s? Jake: I WANT GOLDEN CORRAL!!! Heather: How about we go to Burger King? Ryan: Yeah! I love Burger King! Alex: Me too! Emma: Me three! Let’s eat there! Cody: Burger King is ass! Mike: WHAT?!?! Heather: If you guys are hungry, why couldn’t you ate before we left? Jake: But Cody was talking about food and I got hungry! Mike: So you get hungry by just someone talking about food? Jake: Yes! Cody: HE CAN BE FULL, AND IT WILL TAKE ONLY A MENTION OF FOOD FOR HIM TO BE HUNGRY AND WANT TO EAT ALL THE FROG MEAT IN THE WORLD!!! Mike: STOP YELLING!!! Jake throws papers at Cody Cody throws more paper at Jake Heather: Where are you getting all of that paper? Jake: FOR THE LAST TIME!!! LET’S EAT AT GOLDEN CORRAL!!! Cody: THAT IS A WASTE OF TIME!!! TAKE US TO MCDONALD’S OR BURGER PEASENT!!! Mike: Look! You all better decide on one place to eat! Heather: AND IF I MISS THE CONCERT I WILL BE FURIOUS AS FUCK ON YOU ALL!!! Ryan: Mom you sound like Violette from Violette1st. Heather: Whatever! Mike: We’re low on gas. I’m going to the 7-Eleven over there. You all can get food and drinks there. Cody, Jake, Alex, Emma, and Ryan: Okay. At the gas station... Cody: I will get Orange Vanilla Coca-Cola, and Spongebob Krabby Patty gummies. Ryan: Jake where are you going? Jake: I’m going to the Golden Corral across the street! Cody: JAKE NO!!! Cody chases Jake to the Golden’s Corral Mike: What the hell are they doing now? At Golden Corral... Jake: I’m going to have all the frog meat they have! Cody: JAKE STOP!!! Jake: I’m eating! Cody: You made me leave my stuff at the gas station! Jake: I don’t care! Cody: Look, I’m mad that I didn’t get to go to McDonald’s, but I’m not running away just to get there! Jake: SHUT UP!!! Jake slams Cody Cody: I’M NOT TAKING ANOTHER SLAM!!! Cody splashes drinks at Jake Cody and Jake go out on a brawl Black Man: Recording the fight on his phone WORLDSTAR!!! WORLDSTAR!!! HOLY SHIT!!! THEY FIGHTING AT A GOLDEN CORRAL!!! THIS THE NEW WWE FIGHT PEOPLE BE TALKING ABOUT!!! DAMN!!! The cops were called, and Cody and Jake were arrested for assault and public disturbance. The family ended up missing the concert, and Heather got furious as fuck! Category:Fanfic Category:DaddyOFive